The Futa 4
by BirchShort
Summary: Four short zesty stories about team RWBY's WhiteRose and BumbleBY. Each chapter crafted around a different job. This is futa erotica don't mistake this as anything other than smut.
1. Just Her Friend

"Hey, Yang, Weiss is coming over later." I, Ruby Rose, yell to my older sister, an obnoxious blonde with a fiery attitude, and a love for bad puns. I wait for a moment for a response, when none comes I get off the couch and walk into the kitchen just to get a view of my "lovely" sister balls deep in her girlfriend, Blake. The raven-haired woman was the opposite of Yang: she was calm, collected, and didn't make awful puns. "Oh, come on really Yang!?"

"Oh, shit Ruby, I thought you were still asleep." Everyone in the room knew that was a lie. I watch as they separate, Blake, putting her oversized shirt on quickly.

"Hi, Ruby," Blake says to me with a small wave of her hand.

"Hiya, Blake," I respond with my own wave. "Yang, what the hell are you doing, you have your own room."

"But,"

I know what she's going to say 'But, doing it in the same place is boring.' I'm used to Yang doing this by now, so I cut her off. "No buts,"

"Ha, butts,"

"Stop, I've caught you doing it in your room, my room, the laundry room, the backyard, Weiss' house, the porch, now the kitchen, both bathrooms, the shower, the attic, the stairs, the," If it wasn't for her interruption I could have continued.

"Okay, Ruby I get it I need to be more careful. We need to be more careful" This has to be at least the hundredth time she's 'got it'. Blake and my sister leave the room quickly, probably to get back to their humping. I don't mind it much actually, I enjoyed the one experience with sex I had, so I understand the eagerness. My first time came when Blake wanted to try double penetration, Yang couldn't stand the idea of Sun sleeping with Blake, so I was the best option. Anyway, that is not a story for now because right now Weiss is coming over, as I was trying to inform my sister.

Weiss is my best friend, she's smart, nice, and pretty. She also might as well have my heart in a box under lock and key, but Weiss doesn't know that. And she can't. She's dating some blue-haired jock named Neptune, he's a 'friend' of Yang's. It's not that I hate him, it's that I hate him dating her. However, there is no reason to bring on sad thought now. Not with such a great afternoon ahead of myself.

The doorbell rings and I jump to my feet quickly checking my hair and fixing any wrinkles in the mirror. "I got it!" I call to my sister not that she likely even heard me over the sound of her lovemaking

I practically pull the door off the hinges in excitement. Standing in front of me is Weiss dressed in her usual 'combat skirt' apparel, the outfit looks an awful lot like the outfit of a fighting game character hence the name. "May I come in, or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

I blush "A, um, sorry, yes, come in." she did so and I close the door right after her. Weiss kicks off her shoes and places her bags on the ground.

"Ugg!" I look at her slightly shocked by the, not at all ladylike noise. "Don't look at me like that."

"What's wrong Weissy, dad problems?" Shake of the head, "School?" A scoff, I guess it was a bad guess, "That leaves one, what did he do this time?"

"He was just annoying, I swear he is the most jealous boyfriend I have ever had." Oh, this ought to be good.

"What was he mad about this time? Did some guy look at you, did you smile at someone, oh I know, is it because you came to see me and not him?"

"Ding ding ding, I mean, I know we're dating, but he's, just, all take no give, and you don't see me getting mad when he flirts with my sister directly in front of me. I mean ugg! But enough of that now I should feel better in a couple hours."

It's great to know I can brighten a day that quickly. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, are the other two here?"

"Yeah, they're, you know." I blush again, as Weiss makes a look of understanding.

"Okay, so if they're doing that are they at least in their room?"

"Yeah, although only after I gave them a stern talking to," I state with a smile.

"Where were they this time, so I know what not to touch?"

"Kitchen counter." Weiss gags at the answer.

"Enough of that, how about something to drink and a movie?"

"You pick a movie, I'll get drinks. What would you like."

"Do you have any wine?"

I raise an eyebrow, as Weiss and I practiced, this practice cosseted of what must have been an hour of laughing at ourselves in the mirror and erratic eyebrow wiggling. She snorts before raising her own. I nod and walk into the basement, my uncle Qrow used to drink all kinds of booze like they were water. I grab a bottle at random before returning to Weiss. "Here you go." I hand her the bottle and go retrieve two glasses.

Weiss looks at the label on the bottle and nods in approval. She then pours two glasses and hands one to me. Smiling slightly I take the glass then a sip.

Bitter so bitter.

My jaw clenches as I set down the wine. "Not your cup of tea I suppose."

"No, not sweet enough to be tea. But enough of that what are we watching?"

"Just some movie I picked up on my way here. The cashier, she recommended it." Weiss gestures for me to sit down next to her. I do so.

"Oh, so we're watching something that a person with good taste recommended."

"Yes ha, ha, Let's make fun of Weiss for picking a bad movie once."

"Yes let's, you picked a movie called Frozen Assets. It was so bad it was, like, not even The Room style funny. It was just bad."

"I just picked something I thought I would know, jerk." Weiss gives me a small shove and accidentally spills her drink on the couch. We both jump up Weiss dropping the rest of her drink while doing so.

"Crap," I dash off to find a towel and return the second I get one. When I return the wine bottle is replaced with orange juice and the spill had covered all but one of the couch cushions.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to get any on my skirt."

"It's fine, although now you're gonna need to find a new seat."

"I'll figure it out." I spread the towel out on the spill. After it's all covered I leave the towel in place: to soak up any leftovers and sit down on the only clean portion. Weiss glances around for a moment. She then sits down.

On my lap.

Weiss just sat on my lap. That doesn't mean anything, does it? Friends sit on each other's laps, right, right... Right!? I know they do. You don't need to tell me. I mean Nora does it to Ren, but they're complicated. Pyrrha sits on Jaune, that's an even worse example. Yang and Blake, no, Coco and Velvet, no that's the same thing. Whatever just cause I can't think of any examples does not mean that friends don't sit in this way.

Her warm bottom is sat on my lap and if there was one way I beat my sister it was in the size of our *ahem* equipment. And all I can do is hope to keep that a secret from Weiss.

She leans back until she is flat against me. My breathing is erratic as I try to keep my pleasure from becoming noticeable. "Ruby!" Weiss screams in my ear.

"What!?" I scream back.

"You didn't answer me, I called for you like six times,"

"Sorry I was spacing out,"

"Is the remote by you?"

"Um," I glance around for a moment "No It's, nope not here"

Weiss shifts side to side on my lap glancing around as I had. Weiss leans slightly lifting her hips to peer over the hem of her skirt. "Oh, found it." Suddenly Weiss stands up and bends over at her waist. Now let me make this clear this would not have been as stunning if she had underwear on. My crush is bent over in front of me with no underwear on and slightly aroused apparently.

I go from a halfy to a full blown hard on so quickly I'm honestly surprised I don't tear a hole in my pants.

"Got it!" Weiss sits down. Time seems to slow as she places her, apparently, bare vagina on the very apparent bulge in my pants "Ahhh."

"Ohhh."

Weiss and I moan and gasp in sync. Before going silent. We sit like that for a few moments, until she slowly lifts her hips. I hear her attempt to bite back a disappointed sigh. My own hips follow Weiss' instinctually. Rather than change seats: Weiss sits down in my lap again, but not before she reaches into my pants and pulls the penis out from within. When she sits down my dick goes between her thighs. "Weiss!" I gasp out.

It is the most terrifying yet invigorating feeling I have ever felt. She wants me!

"Shut up." Weiss lifts her hips and I feel her soft thighs wrap around my cock. Up and down Weiss goes stroking my length with her legs. I can feel her pulse on either thigh as well as the slickness of her own wetness.

My fingers grip her hips as she bounces slowly. "Oh, god Weiss. Please, oh god." With all the gymnast work she does with Blake and me, her own fencing, and the dance classes her legs are strong enough to do this for likely at least an hour.

I hear a loud pounding noise from behind me Weiss does as well. She stops bouncing her hips and turns her head. "Weiss," I begged in a whisper.

Weiss starts tapping her foot in the air causing her right thigh rub against the side of my penis quickly.

"Hey, Weiss, when did you get here?" My sister's voice sounds. "And why are you sitting on my sister?" Little me throbs happily at the thought of getting caught.

"A little bit ago, and because your dolt of a sister spilled juice on the couch." I bite my lip to silence my moans. The feeling of Weiss' wet slit is driving me into a frenzy. I twitch and shuddered with every teasing tug and motion. My pre-cum lubing Weiss' thighs letting her bounce faster more comfortably.

"Wow, nice moves sis. Any whore, Blake and I are going out for some food for the fridge and our bellies."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" Weiss asks while Yang walks around to the front of the couch. My friend, lover I don't know at this point, slows her movements down.

"Nothing, it's not about you. Ruby do you want anything?" Yang pauses for a moment and begins looking Weiss and me over. "Hey, Weiss,"

"Yes?"

"Why are you bouncing your legs?"

I can see, and feel, Weiss, begin to panic. She tightens her legs around me before stopping her ministrations entirely. "What are you talking about? My legs aren't bouncing."

"That's cause you just stopped."

"No, I,"

"She's just a little nervous." I know my voice sounds slightly airy and hoarse. I also know that Yang can tell.

"What you got to be nervous about princess?"

"If you were here for the conversation we were having you would understand," I respond before Weiss can open her mouth.

"Oh okay, well I'll leave that to you then miss supportive person." Yang walks to the front door and waits for a moment. Blake comes down the stairs and waves before they both disappear out the door.

Weiss didn't waste any time getting back up to speed. She is back to how she was going before Yang showed up, lifting her hips rather than just bouncing her legs. I move my hands under her skirt and onto her bare waist running my hands over her legs and cupping her amazingly firm butt. Weiss lays back on me. My erect nipples press into her back and her breath catches. I begin to lift and lower her up and down. Though I can't go as fast as she did having that extra bit of control makes up for it.

She wraps her arms around my head as heavy shudders rack her body. "Oh, dust!" Her scream brings me closer to my ever approaching limit.

Not even five full length -wet, hot, smooth- thrusts later my hips tap her perfectly sculpted ass and I warn her, "Weiss I'm... I think I might."

"If you get cum on my clothes I will kill you." Weiss' voice is strained, the small orgasm she had had obviously drained her slightly.

"Weiss please." The heiress stands up and looks at me

"Stand." She keeps the conversation short and to the point. We both want contact now so it is nice.

I did as I was told and stood. I watch, with my erection straining, as she lays down across the clean armrest and lifts her legs into the air. My heart nearly stops as I get my first look, my first good look, at her glistening lower lips. I can't help but think how lucky I am as I kneel on the couch lining myself up with her wet entrance. I start to move forward- "What do you think you're doing?" Weiss has a glare on that penetrates through my lust-filled head.

"I um thought we you know."

"Not the first time," She practically giggles. ", and certainly not without a condom."

"Oh, then what do I?" I don't know what to say exactly.

"My legs you dolt," Weiss says it with a mischievous grin that makes my heart beat even faster.

I grip myself and start to slide back between her legs. As the warmth entices me further I hear Weiss say something, "Lower." She whispers. I go as low as I can until my cock and balls rub her slit. My balls would have reached her ass if they weren't so damn tight. The warm wetness rubbing along the underside of my private bits is an amazing feeling. I can feel it spread through my whole body like a ripple in a pond, no, like a wave in an ocean of sheer pleasure.

My thrusts speed up. My length keeps running up and down her clit. My hands that were on her waist move to her chest. Grabbing and groping at the small mounds, I start pulling at the fabric. Weiss takes the hint but removes only what's necessary to allow access her chest. Her nipples are slightly darker than the rest of her body with an almost brown color compared her light colored skin. The tan would be surprising, but I know Weiss likes to tan in the summer. 'A bit of color never hurt no one' as my sister always says.

I begin submitting this darker toned flesh to teasing brushes and scratches, but before long that graduated to tweaks and pinches.

I quickly popped the pointer finger and thumb of my left hand into Weiss' open moaning mouth. Without question, she began sucking them. The effect is instant my heart starts to hammer, my body shakes, my eyes widen. Weiss notices all of these reactions and begins making a show off it. Her eyes close halfway almost sleepily as an obviously theatrical moan escapes from her pink lips. Those beautiful lips close again and slid up and down the digit. All the while, with that smokey look on her face, Weiss holds her thighs together for me allowing my thrusts to continue: pleasuring us both.

She continues her seductive finger sucking. We both know what I am picturing while her tongue runs along each knuckle of my pointer finger or the pad of my thumb, or when she takes them past the point where I expect her to gag, right to the base of my fingers, and licks the webbing in between. I imagine it vividly that lovely white hair bobbing rhythmically as a teasing tongue runs over my ridge, or the underside of it, and when she takes it all the way in past the point where I-.

My eyes open to see porcelain blue eyes looking up at me a smirk sitting right below those gorgeous eyes. I move my now wet fingers back to her chest as I try to steady my breathing. I am successful at calming myself while I play with her chest. Weiss returns to a moaning shuddering mess. Weiss' own saliva is working against her allowing me to play with her nipple more easily than before. Just when I think I'm back in control Weiss grabs my right hand and begins sucking on my middle and pointer finger.

Once again her eyes half-lidded but rather than starting out slow like last time I watch as my lover deepthroats both fingers with ease. Weiss looks at me with a look so sexy it could finish me instantly at a funeral.

I switch my free hand to the other breast before the other got to raw. I drag my nail up the curve of the actual mound till I reach the bit around the nipple, like the areola or something. Using just the nail, still, I begin to circle the nipple slowly. I feel it harden probably so much it hurts, just like mine so I feel no remorse. I move my hand and cup the side of the small breast. Using just my thumb I start brushing over the teased nub. I pull my hand away from her chest and remove the one from her luxurious mouth.

"Ruby." Weiss' reactive cry is a pitiful beg for me to go back to touching her.

Weiss just used her mouth; I haven't gotten to use mine yet, so I sucked at what I could find the first thing being her calf. Then one of her feet found its way to my mouth. I begin to nibble on the all the different digits. Every different bite drawing gasps and moans from my crush. I finally just pop her big toe into my mouth and run my tongue over and around the perfectly pedicured toe, as Weiss had with my finger. The pleasure I receive from the action is mimicked and amplified by Weiss, and all I'm thinking is: when did I get a foot fetish.

I try and give Weiss the same look she gave me. I start pouting at the mixed results. She is smiling but it's more of a smirk like she knows what I'm trying to do, but her head is looking like her neck can barely support it. I think it's working. Kinda.

I ask around my mouth full, "Weiss are you close?" A nod is all the answer I get. My left and dominant hand leaves her legs and finds her entrance. My cool wet fingertip starts circling around it. "Can I?" I couldn't finish the question, it was too awkward, and Luckily I didn't need to.

"Just one." Her voice is shaky in a way I've never heard. I push my middle finger into her. I can feel her constricting around the digit, and I can't help but wonder if I'm the first person to penetrate her. She whines as I pump the digit in and out as well as I could with the odd angle feeling the fleshy grip of her vaginal walls as I try to pull out my finger before pushing it back in again. I try to do the thing Yang told me and start scratching the upper part. Not with my nail but with the tip of my finger. I find the small spot that Yang mentioned, the same kind I found in Blake. I rub, poke, and scratch the spongy patch and the result is immediate. Weiss' legs flexed around me almost too tightly. In my mouth, I feel her toe curl I switched my lips to another digit. And I feel some more liquid gush onto my hand and crotch.

Weiss takes a few shuddering breaths before she goes totally limp. "Weiss. Are you okay?" All I get in response is a nod.

"Keep going, you're not done yet are you?" I shake my head, "Then keep going."

I stare at the woman who infatuates me. I grip her thighs and start going again. I'm slicker than ever, so my thrusts are easy. I know that comforting warmth that is seeping into my body. The friction on my sensitive parts is causing so much pleasure. I moan loudly and Weiss stares at me in awe. Her eyes locking with mine make my balls tighten further.

I take the newest toe out of my mouth and lock eyes with her. I press my tongue flat against the sole of her foot before licking up and biting into the side of her foot. "Oh fuck!" My eyes widen at the language she used.

My hips start speeding up at the sound. I bite down harder getting another curse from Weiss. My lower body is a blur: our mixed arousal creates the perfect lubricant, "I think I might."

Weiss pushes away from me and I almost scream out in frustration, until I see her move forward to my dick. She wraps her small hands around me and starts jerking me off. Each hard fast tug makes my penis pulse more and more until I can't help but cum, "WEiss! WEISS!" I scream as my cock started spurting, my eyes screwed shut, and my mouth opened.

My eyes flutter open and I see Weiss kneeling by my dick with cum on her hands and face. Just seeing her makes me want to go again, but recharge time is a real issue. An idea hits me that could be a very bad idea to suggest, but one glance at the heiress makes me realize just how worth it the reward would be. "Weiss," She hums in acknowledgment, and I ask "Can I get a picture?"

Her eyes go wide. Shit, well it was worth it even if. "One. You get one picture." I begin screaming internally as I clamor for my scroll, which I find quickly. After fumbling with the camera for a moment I center it on my loves gorgeous cum covered face and my cock rested against her cheek. There's a quiet click as the picture is saved in my gallery. "If anyone sees that I will remove your baby maker. Got it?" I nod excitedly. "Good."

"We should do this again sometime," I say as Weiss and I walk to the door.

"What, did you think that was a one-time thing?" She smirks at me and the picture of that same face flushed and cum coated moves to the forefront of my mind.

She turns to leave then I feel as if I should something, or ask something. "Weiss, do you want to, umm, I uh"

She giggles slightly, "How about dinner next Friday?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Okay, now I really have to go."

"Hey, Weiss! What movie was it?" She turns and winks at me. I wave goodbye and go the check the DVD player.

Ladies Lovin' Ladies: a three-hour kinky lesbian pornographic film. Are you wet and ready?

"Oh."

 **A/N: That is one of four 'one shots' that I have saved and ready. Some of them might have more than one chapter we'll see. If you couldn't tell that was written from a different perspective and style altogether compared to what I do normally. I'll be going back to my normal way for the other chapters, and if enough people ask I will go back and adjust this chapter as necessary to make it the other format.**

 **As always this has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


	2. My New Chambermaid

A chambermaid is a person who would clean the chamber pot -toilet- fill the bathtub, and heat the blankets of the affluent as well as kings and queens. With the invention of indoor plumbing and electric blankets, the use for chambermaids has decreased greatly. Now they're less like their original title and more along the lines of personal maids to clean their master's room and such.

And then there is how I use them, but it is unfair to say I'm the only well-to-do to do so. I use my chambermaids for sexual release, of course, I don't rape them or force myself on them in any manner. Most of the time they are very willing to get fucked by royalty. Did I forget to mention that? I'm the heir to the Atlesian throne. The only part of my life that does not portray royalty is the college I go to: Beacon. Although it may not be private it is the most prestigious hunting school there is.

Ahh, but enough of that now, back on track: my chambermaids. Father chooses them for me, and he either picks inhumanly attractive women on accident, or he does it to see if I'll screw all of them. They have all been amazing and all varying in age as well: from their late thirties to their mid-teens. As I said before I don't rape people and have been turned down, and besides, the legal age is fifteen. The legal age of consent tends to be low when the average life expectancy for everyone -who isn't a hunter- is sixty-five, or so.

My new chambermaid is scheduled to arrive today. Class is off for a month-long summer break meaning that whoever she is she is probably a cute college girl. How exciting!

"Miss Schnee your new chambermaid is here," The words crackle through the speaker next to my door. My entire room is soundproof to keep the moans from waking the guests. My parents not being a problem since their room is also soundproof and Winter's room is as well.

"Okay, I'm unlocking the door," I press the panel on the wall to the left of my bedrest and the door unlocks. I look back to see the giant door slide open silently a small red and black-clad figure stepped into the room. For the first time in my life my heart stops from the strangest mix of excitement and shock, and at the same time being utterly terrified. Ruby Rose is my new maid.

Ruby is one year my junior, I'm seventeen she's sixteen, but all the while being my junior she is also one year my senior. She skipped her last year of high school, and when they found out she was far too skilled for the freshmen in Beacon she proceeded on one year again where she was matched with her sister another unstoppable juggernaut. Aside from the redhead being able to kick my, and just about everybody else's, ass she is also absolutely fucking gorgeous.

I tend to keep vulgarity out of my thoughts and words, but she is just unrivaled. She has firm medium sized perky tits, a tight ass that is drool-worthy, a six-pack, and to top it all off she has a beautiful face. High cheekbones, pointy nose, rosy cheeks, and the most amazing silver eyes. She's five foot seven, one inch shorter than her sister, and wields and thirteen-foot long sniper scythe. I can't help but feel bad for anyone who tries to pressure her into prom night sex. Which is in a way me.

"Miss Schnee?" The lead maid of the house calls to me snapping me out of my stupor.

"Ahh, umm, yes leave her here with me. There is much for her to do," I hate stumbling over my words in front of the help, but I am just astounded.

"Yes, Miss Schnee," The Head maid curtsies low and backs out of the room. I turn to Ruby, her back is straight her eyes alight with energy. I look her up and down and nod.

"So, Weiss- I mean Ms. Schnee is there anything you want me to do?" The title slip-up is something that I would usually admonish my maids for, but if I'm entirely honest Ruby scares me quite a bit.

"Well, Miss Rose, although I do have a small amount of paperwork to do we are having a field test with Professor Vlk tomorrow, and I'm not quite confident in my current skill against real grim," That's a true statement it's just not the whole story. I also kind of want to see the girl in action.

"What do you mean 'Real' grim?" Ruby cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Ah, my apologies I forgot not all people have hard light training facilities so readily available. To be truthful I have only ever killed one real grim, and it was during my Beacon initiation," It was an utterly terrifying experience, I had never seen something so perfectly designed to instill fear in people.

"Did you freeze up?"

"What? No, of course, I didn't! What do you think I am some kind of amateur?"

"Well, yeah, you just said it was your first grim," Ruby's voice was not insulting or even agitated it sounded calm and somewhat confused. "But it's okay Weiss, I froze at my first grim as well,"

"I did not 'freeze up'! I j-just was startled is all," I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. I'm not used to being talked down to. "Do you have your hunting gear? I still have a paper to do and we've wasted enough time chatting,"

"Of course I have Cresent Rose I never leave the house without my baby, Yang got me some new combat clothes too, cause' my old ones weren't fitting anymore. Her words, not mine,"

"I don't need your life story dolt. A yes or no would have sufficed," Ruby puffs out her cheeks and pouts in the most adorable and immature way possible. "Go get prepared I'll be waiting in the gardens.

"Okay, Wei- Ms. Schnee,"

"Okay dust check, Myrtenaster check, dust infused battle dress,"

"Olive, it's a combat skirt," I correct quickly.

"Dust, you sound like Venus," I listen to my childhood bodyguard mumble words along the lines of 'prissy rich girls', but I say nothing of it. "I think you're all good. Now if anything at all looks even slightly sketchy you call me."

"Oh, hi Olive," I hear Ruby loudly call from behind one of the sculpted hedges.

"Hi Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Weiss' new chamber person thingy."

"Oh is that true?" Olive gives me a quick glance her eyes burning fiercely. "How about you scout ahead Ruby? I need to have a quick chat with Ms. Schnee here,"

"Yeah, I'll find a nice small group to start you off with Ms. Schnee," my new maid says before disappearing in a burst of petals.

"Now Weiss," the use of my first name shows how serious the situation is. Olive has been protecting me for years, and the only other time she called me by my first name was the day that the castle was attacked and I refused to go to my room. I gulp down my nerves and nod. "That girl is the closest thing my wife has ever had to a family, and we all know what your relationships with your maids are like. I don't care what you do to her but if Ruby tells Yang, Me, or Lindsey that she felt pressured into it," Olive pauses for a beat to let it sink in. "I don't think that the entirety of the atlesian military, the Schnee forces included, would be able to save you from the raging sister's retaliation."

I noticed a bead of sweat run down my brow. "You wouldn't react to me doing something with Ruby like that would you?"

Olive pauses for a moment thinking through her answer, "I might not, but as for Yang and Lindsey," She shrugs, "They aren't great at thinking things through, but that's beside the point Ruby is not a stress ball. Got me?"

I thought through mine and Olive's conversation "Yeah I 'got you'," I quote mockingly, Olive nodded obviously accepting my statement. "Besides I don't like it when they're not willing."

"That's not what I meant-"

"What didn't you mean?" An energetic voice calls out from behind me.

I turn to Ruby and smile "It's nothing to concern yourself with," I say dismissively glancing over my shoulder at Olive who looks less than happy with my addition. She has nothing to worry about, I never force anyone into anything. "Any nearby grim?

"Yeah, small pack just about 3 miles east of here."

"You ran six miles in three minutes?" I arch an eyebrow at her.

"No," She begins while copying my look. "I ran a mile then scoped in finding a track and checked to see how old it was. Then ran back so two miles."

"Well good luck to the two of you, and Weiss call me if things get hectic."

"If I ever suggest that again: slap me would you?"

"Miss Schnee I think you're being a bit over dramatic. That was-"

"If you say that was a 'small pack' one more time I will bend you over my desk." I threaten from my bed. I pull my arms from across my eyes and glare at her. We are filthy, Ruby has more injuries than I do and has plenty more skin showing compared to what her outfit had before the fight. A solid blow to her mid torso with three razor sharp claws has rendered her red dust infused leather almost entirely useless.

Her clothing can be patched by the Schnee personal seamstress. Ruby had performed exceptionally well. She had fought the hoard keeping them at bay and gave me a chance to pick off the few that had stayed back, and no matter what she says I counted at least forty beowolves which is a medium pack, fifty or more being a large pack. I sit up against the head of my bed and look at Ruby who is staring at me. "What?" I demanded.

"Can I go get cleaned up?" She lifts her arms to show the unstableness of her current clothes. The bottoms of her breasts protruded from their protective bindings. And I can feel blood rush away from my brain towards other organs.

"Yes, you may. Will you be heading home for the night?"

"I assumed you had a room for me."

"We do. I just have a few more thing I need to ask of you before you retire to bed."

"Kay-kay," Ruby responds before skipping out the door. I watch her backside as she leaves and I feel my inches harden further. I rest my head against the headboard and close my eyes while I wait for Ruby to ready herself.

I open my eyes when Ruby steps quietly into my room I would not have even noticed her if not for the motion activated lights. She is dressed in one of her many maid outfits. This outfit, in particular, is based off a skimpy version of a Mistilian maid costume. With a couple of extra frills and a bit of red. However the most noticeable part was that the amount of thigh showing is far beyond scandalous, and her heels make it all the more alluring.

"So Weiss what's up?" Only when Ruby starts talking do I remember that there is a person attached to those luscious legs. Those leg's owner stumbles and mutters "stupid lady stilts". She then steadies herself and walks towards me.

"Oh yes, I am going to take a shower, but first I would like to loosen up a bit. Would you mind giving me a massage, my legs and backside are awfully tense after the fight."

"Yeah, sure! Yang and I took, like, a year-long course on massaging and muscle bits. Plus, my family owns a spa," That honestly shocks me slightly. I was just planning on putting up with her clumsy attempts at a massage until I could get her to touch me, but now I'm somewhat looking forward to the experience.

I gesture for Ruby to come around to me she complies and I quickly strip down to my panties and an oversized shirt. Before laying down. I waistband my girthy member which is already leaking pre. "Okay you can come here," I call over my shoulder at Ruby.

Ruby awkwardly attempts to walk towards my location on the bed. She went straight to my feet but moves to my calves quickly and begins working away knots. Ruby obviously knows what she is doing even though she is nowhere near as good as my personal masseuse.

My young maid's hands work their way up my body loosening a majority of knots and even removing some. As she went to high on the inside of my thigh I stop her. "Ruby, can you do my umm... posterior?" It is unbelievably awkward, but I can't help but get tingly when people play with my butt.

"Um yeah sure," I could hear the blush in her response as she lifted my shirt up to expose my shapely rear. She pressed her fingers into my fleshy backside and I moaned for the first time since the whole treatment began. Once it happened I couldn't stop. Her fingers felt like magic against me, but I couldn't take it any longer no matter how amazing her touch was one part of me needed it more than the rest.

"Ruby, can you do my front?"

"Yeah." her breath sounded ragged and when I turned around I could see her face was flushed. Ruby was obviously aroused and trying to hide it. She started from the bottom again working my feet for the second time, but this time she moved more quickly. As she got to my thigh she dipped her fingers on the inside more and more.

I lightly grasped her wrist as one of her hands nearly touched my panties. She quickly started spouting apologies I shushed her and told her to continue as I led that hand up further trailing the finger up my hip. I looked at Ruby's eyes for the first time since the start of the massage. Her big silver orbs were watching my hand move hers with more intentness then I have ever seen.

I set it on my breast over my shirt. I hear her gasp right before I reach my hand out for her other one. She gave me her hand and watched that one with the same intensity. I place it on my other breast and look her in the eyes, but she continues to stare at her hands as she kneads my small tits. Ruby sits up just enough to straddle me at the thigh.

I give her a moment to adjust before speaking "Lower," I say. she draws a ragged breath and begins to lower her hands down my chest past my ribs then my belly button then her hand touched it. Ruby's eyes widened further, but rather than pull away in shock or disgust she moved her hands to the edge of my shirt and began pulling it over my head.

I finished taking my shirt off and looked down at my own body Ruby moved one finger forward and ran it over my leaking tip. Then the rubbed just under the head watching every twitch. She hooked two fingers on each hand under the waistband of my panties. She pulled them down to my knees and stared at my balls in shock. I'm not a long girl, my cock is an average five point three five inches but my girth is an impressive six in circumference plus my testicles are very large.

"So what do you think?" Ruby just looked at my equipment frozen for what felt like an eternity. However, in an instant, I watched her hand wrap around my cock and begin pumping slowly.

"I've never seen one in person," Ruby said bashfully.

"A futa?"

"Well, yes but no I mean a… a d-dick," She blushed stumbling over the word. "I don't know what I'm doing at all."

'Well," I began with a quiver as her small hand ran its thumb over my ridge. "I'm thick so you should use two hands." Ruby nodded and wrapped her other hand around my girth. "Also you should hold it tighter." Ruby tightened her grip slightly. "Yeah, just like that."

Ruby's slow strokes worked me off quickly "Ruby,"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Can you take off your skirt?" Ruby compiled without hesitation using her semblance to remove the article of clothing in seconds. She was back in her spot above my knees and on hers in heels, leggings, her bra, and a pair of panties with a small red bow on the top of the black soaked fabric.

I sit up and reach around to her backside to cup her ass. She squeaks and squeezes my cock harder. I pull her towards me more. Her pumps grow faster as I touch her. "Ruby," I gasp as I give one last strong pull towards me. My cock and balls press against her stomach and the front of her moist panties. Her larger chest pushes against my smaller one, and her mouth is mere inches from mine. "Ruby," I say her name in a breathy voice.

"Weiss," Ruby responds in kind, and I can't stop myself. I take her lips with mine. Strawberry lipstick overwhelms my tastes right when Ruby's hand began to pump again. The awkward angle means she needs to prop herself with one and could only move her wrist to rub me, but it doesn't matter.

She tries to pull back and breath but I follow her lips like a stranded sailor clinging to a life raft. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and explored to my heart's content. The adorable redhead continues to work my cock now able to service me with both hands all the while grinding herself on my leg trying to bring about her own release.

I pull my lips back and press my forehead against hers. "Ruby." I huskily call the young woman's name.

"Yes." Her own breath is even shakier than my own.

"Do you like to please your mistress?" Ruby's eyes have been closed. She nods unable to speak further. "Your mistress is so close," I say thrusting my hips up into Ruby's hands for a point. "So lay down will you?" Ruby nodded after a moment and released my throbbing girth.

I straddle the girl just below her hips and grab her hands. I place them on my cock once more and they instantly start jerking me off. "Ohh, yes," I moan out. "Mistress is going to cum on your belly Ruby. Do you want to cum too?" Ruby frantically nodded. I reach down behind me and pressed a finger against the wet spot on her underwear and smirked. "Beg."

Seconds. That is all it takes for Ruby to brake. She begs, thrusting her hips and rubbing me faster all the while pleading like a bitch in heat. I press my finger to her covered clit and she nearly cums from the touch. I look down at her hands frantically working my shaft my own hand doing the same on her throbbing engorged clitoris. "Miss Schnee I'm... I'm... I'm cumming!" Ruby's erotic scream tip me over the edge that I am so precariously balanced on.

"Me too, oh gods yes!" I groan as I cum coating Ruby's hands, wrists, stomach, and even hitting the underside of her bra. My thick white seed coats the young woman and she loves it. I watch in complete satisfaction as she rubs the cum into her skin before scooping some onto a finger and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes are glossed over.

"Weiss," Ruby said after a moment, "do you want to come and clean up with me?" I nod to spent for words. I hadn't had an orgasm so powerful in my entire life. "Then can I sleep with you?" My eyes widen in shock but I nod nonetheless. "Cool, so can you get off me," I blush and nod again.

 **A/N: I do hope this chapter doesn't seem like sexual assault to anyone. I'm not into that kinda shit and it's not cool to fuck with unwilling participants, so please don't take offense to this chapter if this one doesn't suit you try another one.**

 **This has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


	3. The Blonde One

Most people have stressful jobs. Most people need to unwind after a particularly hard day at work. Most just get home and chill: eat a snack, watch tv, take a hit. Blake didn't get to do that. She worked as second in command of the SCD security team, and today her boss, partner, and close friend, Weiss Schnee decided to go and soak with her girlfriend/maid who's sister worked at The Hot Pond Spa. It was a family owned small business that had a good reputation and some rather attractive staff. Weiss said Winter was apparently flirting with a man named Qrow that worked there.

"Hey, dad!" Ruby called out on her way to the front counter.

"Hey, Ruby, what's going on? You bringing some friends with you today?" Tai paused for a moment looking at Weiss then Blake then the practical wall of security guards that accompanied every Schnee to any new location. "I assume they can pay."

"It won't be an issue," Weiss said cooly, "Place it on my sister's tab."

"And who would that be?" Tai asked flipping through a filing book.

"Winter Schnee."

"Oh, okay, yeah I can see the resemblance," Ruby facepalmed and began dragging Weiss into one of the open staging rooms. Blake followed the two of them or tried to.

"Weiss go ahead of me," Ruby commanded with a light shove. "Blake, I'm gonna have to ask you to not right now.

"Not what?" Blake asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Come with Weiss and me into the bath house. Cuz I've got this whole plan, thing, and you don't fit in it." The redhead explained.

"So, what is it that you expected me to do while you fuck Weiss?"

"Umm, could you not say it like that, and not so loudly. Here take this," Ruby handed Blake a slip of paper with a crudely drawn picture of a table on it.

"And what is it you expect me to do with this?"

"Go give it to Yang. She's my sister, the blonde one with the huge gazongas." Ruby informed while miming the adjustment of big boobs. And with those parting words and actions, Ruby disappeared and the door slammed shut.

"While, fuck me."

"If you say so," Blake jumped when the hot breath cascaded over her cat ears. "Whoa, put the claws away kitten," The faunus only then realized she had drawn her weapons. She sheathed her blades and looked the woman up and down. It was definitely the 'Yang' that Ruby was talking about.

"Your sister told me to give this to you."

"Hmm, okay," Yang said putting the slip between her assets. "Follow me." Blake nodded and gestured to two guards to take up posts at the door Weiss went into before following behind. "So, are you Weiss' bodyguard?"

"..."

"That's rude. Well, is there anything you will talk about?" Yang asked while continuing to walk.

"Lots of things."

"How about… What kind of relationship is Ruby in with Weiss?"

"..."

"Okay, what about you? Are you single?"

"Yes"

"Boys or girls?"

"Both"

"That's something we can agree on," Yang said while she unlocked the door to what turned out to be a massage room. "Here you are I'll be in in a moment. Strip and put your clothes over there. You can grab a towel from that rack over there. And finally, once you're ready you can lay on the table in the middle of the room."

"Um," Blake turned around to Yang but found only a door closing in her face. "I was being awfully rude. I should try to be more friendly, Ruby would be upset if I didn't get along with her sister." Blake began to remove her clothing. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist before sitting down on the table. She saw an assortment of oils, lotions, candles, and incense on the wall furthest from the door. The wall to her left upon entering had another door on it labeled with an old sine inscribed "Rinse Room". Blake's inspection of the room was interrupted by the Blonde reappearing.

"Howdy, I'm back," Yang announced as upon her return.

"Hello," Blake said trying to be more friendly.

"Oh, kitty wanna talk now? Is it the outfit change?" Yang asked with a flirtatious hip twist. She changed out of her T-shirt and shorts and into a button up white shirt and a pair of black pants. "Honestly, I don't care for the clothes, but dad says 'It looks professional' so it's either this or nothing."

Blake was not about to tell the blonde that she looked like a businesswoman in the sexiest of ways, and instead chose "Nothing, yeah…"

Yang smirked knowingly, "I could change if you wanted me to, and your 'tail' makes me think you do."

Blake turned her head to look where her tail would be if she had one before remembering that she didn't. A beat passed by before she to note of the tent that she was making with her towel. "Come one, kitten, lay down and let me ease you." Blake started to turn around, but she was interrupted. "Actually, you know what? Why don't we just skip all the bullshit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I barely know you"

"True," Blake confirmed.

"But, I've been too busy for any fun lately, and you are obviously horny."

"Okay, so you wanna have sex." Blake clarified with a badly hidden blush.

"No, too messy and loud. How about you scratch my itch I'll scratch yours?"

"You wanna trade head?"

"I'll give you a tit job if you get me off," Yang said clearly.

"Okay. Sit down on the table then." Blake said standing and dropping her towel.

"Damn girl, you are packing some heat. Maybe we should hang out again sometime." Yang said eyes tracing Blake's curves and ogling her cock.

"Table. Now." Blake repeated.

"My, my, so bossy. What's got you so excited to be a cannibal." Yang said smirking while she flounced over to the table. She hopped up onto the edge and spread her legs before teasingly beckoning Blake closer with one finger.

Blake took two big steps to clear the space. She pressed her erection against the fabric of Yangs pants, grabbed Yang's shirt collar and pressed their lips together forcefully. Yang laughed into Blake's aggressive kiss. Their tongues tangled tasting and testing each other. Blake pushed harder against Yang roughly grinding her erection into the blonde's clothed crotch.

Yang moaned into the kiss blushing and smirking. Blake took note of this and chalked it up to her liking a more aggressive partner. Luckily for her, Blake was more than happy to bite back. Literally. The faunus bit down on Yang's lower lip. The masseuse gasped, scratched ravenette's back, and tugged on her black strands. Blake reached down in an attempt to unbutton and unzip the buxom blonde's skin-tight khakis, and when she couldn't manage it without relinquishing her feverish kiss she decided on a more direct approach.

*RRRRIP*

Yang went wide-eyed at the sound and stared down at the tear in her clothing. The rip went from the base of her butt, on, all the way up to the button on her pants. The room was warm and the closeness with which the two were positioned was leading to sweat cropping up. As their play time went on Yang's shirt was only going to get less visible, and it already looked like the start of a wet shirt contest. The buttons on shirt strained against the breasts contained within, and the constant arching of her back only pushed the garment closer to braking.

Blake broke apart their kiss and pushed down on Yang's shoulders until they met the table. She then made her way quickly down the length of the woman's voluptuous body. Not stopping her journey for even the most boisterous of breasts, sexy of stomachs, or hypnotic of hips. When she finally reached her goal she felt no reason to wait or go slow in the face of soaked satin skivvies. She pushed the lilac lingerie aside and wrapped her watering lips around an engorged clitoris.

Hips thrust to meet her touch. Blake sucked the nub with much vigor. Yang called for her to go faster and begged for something in her. The faunus tried one finger and after a call for more switched to three. The digits felt much bigger. Blake thrust her hand back and forth while hungrily sucking on Yang's swollen bean. Her movements weren't fast. They were hard and steady. Pushing the fingers to the base and then pushing, even more, rocking not only the blonde but the table she's sat on as well.

Yang could barely contain herself. Covering her mouth with one hand to help control her volume as she yelled obscenities and moaned like a bitch in heat. Her snatch strangled Blake's fingers: gripping the digits and refusing to let them go. When the blonde's thighs started quivering Blake knew it was time to finish her off. She doubled up on her efforts. Jamming a fourth finger into Yang's already stretched cunny and grinding her bumpier than average tongue into the girl's already overstimulated clit. To tie a ribbon on the whole show Blake curled her fingers up on every other thrust: just to add some variance.

All this culminated into Yang cumming harder than she ever had in her entire life. A live wire of pleasure wrapped itself around her every limb as an explosion of heat and ecstasy barreled through her body. At some point her hand left had her mouth and made its way to Blake's head with its counterpart, so nothing muffled the loud moan that tore its way from her chest and out her horse throat. The button that was just under the center of her breasts gave up and popped off her shirt as she came.

All this and Blake didn't let up. Her four fingers fully embedded into Yang's spasming chasm and rapidly pulling at her g-spot. Yang hiccuped out of breath and one last wheeze left her mouth as her thighs quaked like Nora squatting an Ursa. A stream of clear liquid sprayed out of her and onto a smirking Blake who was standing at the edge of the table curling her fingers and lightly stroking her teased cock. Blake pulled her fingers out of the spasming Yang who was blissed out of her mind at the moment. "I think that is my part done," She said to no one in particular as she rubbed the underside of her dick along Yang's sensitive slit.

"Mmmhmm."

"That's good, I assume," Blake said coyly. Blushing somewhat at the state she had left her new partner. "I guess all those erotic novels were worth it after all," She thought to herself.

Two minutes passed by in silence as she slowly and quietly rubbed her cock up and down the length of Yang's pussy. Cattily the blonde spoke, "Wow, you must be feeling pretty untouchable right now,". She sat up and pulled Blake's face closer to her own. "And I gotta tell ya I'm impressed, but," Yang moved over to Blake's human ear, "now it's my turn."

She shoved the faunus away and walked over the wall of oils and lotions. She looked through the bottles grabbing them and inspecting the labels one at a time before she decided on one. A green bottle with a cork and no detectable labels. "What's in that?" Blake asked as the blonde approached her.

"Oh, nothing special. Now sit down, and just try to keep quiet." Blake listened to the instruction.

Rather than come around to her Yang wrapped her arms around Blake from behind. She slapped away the hand that Blake was stroking her own cock with, and uncorked the mystery liquid. She poured the clear oil onto the six and a half inch dick that was stood tall between Blake's legs. The oil felt cold, and as more and more of it globbed onto her cock Blake began to wonder if the bottle was magic. Finally, Yang put the cork back in and set the oil off to the side, never unwrapping her arms from around Blake.

Her cock felt beyond cold in the warm room her balls even tightened up as if she had entered a pool. Her what she thought was relief came in the form of two strong hands wrapping themselves around her dick. She felt Yang's breasts press into her back while she just stared mouth open at the sight of her cock being jerked off. "You're pretty big you know? Maybe we could go again later." Yang hinted before lightly nibbling on Blake's cat ear.

Her Hands ran over Blake's full length one on top of the other. Her left would touch the base and then they'd travel back up again. Then her right passing entirely over Blake's swollen tip. Up and down the hands traveled a tantalizingly slow pace.

Up… Down

Up… Down

Up… Down

Up… And… Off?

Blake opened her eyes that she was unaware she had closed and looked at her glistening cock in confusion. She saw Yang's hand's move to her breasts playing with her heterochromatic nipples. Yang teased her dark brown one with her left hand: spreading the oil around Blake's breast and giggling at the futa's cute moans. Her right hand did the same to Blake's lighter nipple and she then roughly groped both tits. "You're so sensitive," She teased hot breath blowing against the fur on the cat's ears. "After the show you put on, I was worried I might have a tough nut to crack, but…" Yang ran her pointer finger across the pre practical pumping from Blake's cock. "You're acting more like a virgin than a lady killer."

Blake blushed a deep red. She was a virgin, and this girl was playing with her quite evilly. The oil that was making her shiver before now felt like someone poured a tight cunt onto her cock. She throbbed at even the slightest of breezes that felt freezing compared to the fire that was coating her dick. Whatever was in that bottle was made with the sole intent to torture her into submission. "You like it? I don't know what it is, but I was playing around with the stuff in here and I found that. I put some on my knees and when I felt what it did I thought it would be perfect for this kind of thing."

"Please," Blake begged blushing and panting as her dick was untouched and her breasts were toyed with unendingly.

"Oh my, I could never say no to a voice like that." with a smirk Yang unentangled herself from Blake and walked around to the faunus' front. Yang pulled the virgin forward and kissed her as forcefully as they had before. This time, however, Blake did little to fight back. Yang placed a hand on either side of her own tits and put Blake's member against the opening where her button had popped off before.

With one movement she dropped her tits down encompassing Blake's shaft all the way up to the tip. Yang began to move her boobs up and down, and with the cold air blocked off all Blake could feel was the tightness of the shirt bound tits and the hotness of the flesh and oil. "Ooooh, fuck."

"Yeah, you like that don't you? Does that feel good around your cock?" Yang asked speeding up her movements.

"Ahhh" was all the faunus could manage for a response.

"You're dripping so much," Yang teased once more, before leaning down and lapping up the pre that was gushing out of Blake. "Mmmm," Yang moaned as she took the tip of Blake's cock into her mouth.

*Shlick…Shlick…Shlick…*

*Shlick Shlick Shlick*

*ShlickShlickShlick*

As the oil lubed up Yang's tits her movements got faster. Quiet popping sounds got louder every time Blake's cock popped in and out of the Blonde's mouth.

"Mmmm" Yang moaned lapping her tongue across the wet cock slit.

Blake starred in awe as the bobbing head and tight shirt clad tits continuously covering and uncovering her cock. Yang's mouth felt like a pleasure volcano as the hot hole came off and went back on her tip. "Mmmmnmm" Yang moaned. She popped the dick out of her mouth before continuing her breast movements. "I don't know if it's something in that oil or that you're a faunus, but your cock is yummy," dropping her tits all the way down on the 'yummy' cock Yang bathed it in licks to prove her point.

Blake huffed and panted not capable of thought. She thrust her dick in and out of the oiled up boobs. Yang giggled every time it peeked out of her tits. The futa started to moan and move her hips faster and faster.

Yang wrapped her lips around the cock once more and spend up her actions. The wet sounds and pops ramped up in speed when Blake started thrusting in tandem with Yang's movements. That frantic tit fucking continued for only a brief moment until Blake stilled. Yang brought an oiled hand to Blake's balls as they tightened. She lightly scratched at the Faunus' scrotum ushering the orgasm out of the cat girl.

"Oh, dust yes! Yang, oh fuck! Please, yes, more! FUUUUCCCKKK!" Blake grabbed Yang's head and pushed it down onto her cock while she thrust her hips up. Her dick throbbed and pulsed in between Yang's hot lips. She could feel the Blonde girl's tongue lap over and over at the ridge of her cock. She kept cumming for so long she lost count of the spurts. It felt like a continuous flow of cum came from her.

Yang sucked on the cock, licking at the tip, and swallowing every thick shot of hot cum that pumped into her mouth. After she swallowed the sixth voluminous shot she pulled her mouth off the flesh and bounced her tits up and down on the sensitive stick. She was rewarded for her efforts with even more white cum. It hit her chin and neck but most of it landed on her oiled up tits. Yang leaned back down a started lightly kissing the cock as it strained still cumming with no rounds left to fire.

Blake just stood there for a moment holding Yang's head and panting. She was gone mentally, unsure of how long she had been cumming for. "Even your cum tastes good!" Yang exclaimed excitedly. She pulled the softening cock from between her breasts, and then she started licking herself clean: getting all the cum she could into her mouth.

Blake sat down her jaw was slack and her eyes were clenched shut. Slowly she opened them to look at the blonde licking herself clean. The shirt was almost see through at this point with sweat, oil, and cum. "I…"

"That was real fun," Yang interrupted. "By the way. What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Blake."

"Well, Blake, how about we go get cleaned up, and then I'll give you my number?"

"Isn't this a little backward?"

"Yeah, but now I'll know what to scream when you fuck me."

"Oh."

 **A/N: I was working on my raps for fun before this and thanks to that one of the paragraphs turned into a rap of sorts. I also watched the Team Nice Dynamite power hour and it made me want alliteration in my erotica. Thanks a lot, Larry!**

 **Birch Short says "LOVE you all."**


	4. Work Out Wash Up

"Ten!" Yang dropped the bar onto the weight rack and high fived Nora who had offered to show her and Blake her workout plan.

"There you go! That's true thunder thighs right there!" Nora yelled. "They grow up so fast," she added wiping a tear from her eye.

"Blake, that's my whole set today. You done?" Yang called to her partner while taking hundreds of pounds worth of weights off the squat bar. Blake looked at the blonde, not at all amused by the woman's upbeat attitude towards the cruelty that was Nora's daily workout.

"Believe it or not, yes, I am, and it hurts."

"Good, then come on let's stretch and jump in the showers," Nora waved goodbye as the two left the weight room before continuing to curl what looked like three hundred pounds with little to no effort. "You know, Blake, Nora's pretty strong."

"Yes, I see that," Blake answered Yang's side note. "She's also crazy, but at least she's dedicated," Yang laughed and patted the faunus on the back as they sat down to start stretching.

"Blake you wanna lead?"

"Sure, spread your legs an-"

"Oh my, at least wait till we're in the shower," Yang teased with a mock gasp for added flair.

"I can't help myself. I've been forced to stare at the outline of your halfy since I put my leggings on," Blake teased back in a monotone manner. Yang promptly blushed and looked down to check if the ravenette's words rang true, they did not. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and reached over to grab her left foot. "Now, switch,"

_

Yang walked a few paces behind Blake allowing her to take in the full glory that is The Bellabooty as it rhythmically swayed side to side to side to… The brawler shook her head to regain her mental reigns just in time to see that her partner had rounded the corner into the locker room.

Blake walked over to her locker quietly and began to punch in her code. Yang did the same with her own locker. She pulled a towel, a bottle of shampoo, and a bottle of conditioner out of her locker before striping and bringing all of the aforementioned items to the showers with her. On her way there she passed Blake who was a staring into her locker lost in thought "Thinkin' 'bout little ol' me?" Yang teased in an adopted farm-girl accent.

Blake just smiled in response: still, very much, spaced the fuck out. Yang continued walking towards the showers, feeling more than a little fuzzy after her kitten's cute smile.

She opened the door to the shower furthest from the entrance and looked at the generous space provided by Beacon. Where most schools gave barely enough space to breath, Beacon gave eight feet of depth, six feet of width, and nine feet of height; Weiss had had Ruby measure. Yang placed her hair care products on the small rack to her left when she walked in and hung her towel on the chair in the right corner of the room. The shower was controlled by a touch interface that had settings for temperature, nozzle shape, water pressure, a detached shower-head subset, and even saved each student's preferences based on login. It would be safe to assume that Beacon had the best public showers in all of Remnant.

Yang closed the door and started to log into the shower as weird as it sounded. The shower turned on with her pre-sets and the sound of the water covered up the sound of a very quiet faunus sneaking her way into the shower with the blonde. "I knew it."

"Bla-"

"Shhh. You were trying so hard to hide it," Blake breathed onto the shell of Yang's ear. She had one hand firmly clamped over the blonde's mouth. "Crossing your legs, waistbanding your cock, even wearing a shirt while working out: just to cover up what I was doing to you." Yang blushed a hot red as her cock grew harder and harder. Blake's free left hand grabbed the appendage and started stroking all seven inches.

"Mmmm" Yang moaned through the hand.

"You've always been such a quick fuck," Blake said turning Yang around and pushing her back against the wall under the shower head. "so I decided that today we start your stamina training." The faunus said as she sunk to her knees.

For the first time since the interaction started Yang got a good look at her assailant. Blake had decided to not change out of her black and purple leggings or her sports bra. The only things She had taken off were her socks and shoes.

Blake kneeled eye level with Yang's throbbing dick. "You are not allowed to cum till I say so. Understood?" Yang nodded, afraid that she would be scolded for talking. "Good, now…" Blake trailed off as she contemplated what to do with the meat before her. She didn't think about it long.

Yang watched as Blake began to test and tease her. The faunus ran her tongue up the underside of Yang's cock from balls to tip. She; licked with her more textured than average tongue, planted kisses on either side of the straining cock, nibbled at Yang's heftily sized balls, and touched every inch of her inches with hands that were seemingly magical.

Yang was panting and dripping pre within moments, but Blake continued to progress. The cat faunus grabbed the dick backed her head up and took the tip into her hot mouth. "Ah, Blake," Blake looked up at Yang with her amber eyes before closing them and beginning her bobbing motion. "Oh, Dust, Blake yes!"

Yang just stared in bewilderment as her cock disappeared and reappeared before her very own eyes. Blake's cat ears flickered with every deepthroat, but she didn't gag even slightly as she took the seven inches into her mouth. The hot hole that was Blake's mouth and throat felt like a vacuum or a black hole that sucked Yang in. Inches she didn't know she had were lit ablaze with every deep suck from the talented faunus.

"Fuuck, Blake, don't stop," Yang gasped as she placed her hands on the back of the woman's head to ensure that she didn't. She began thrusting her hips to get more friction. The tightness of Blake's throat gripping her inches and filling her with an unmistakable feeling of approaching orgasm. "Blake!" Yang called out again speeding up her thrusts into her partner's fuck hole of a mouth. "I-I-I'm gonna-" The blonde futa couldn't talk anymore just pushing and gasping and moaning as she was sucked dry in the shower.

Yang's balls tightened teased on by nails lightly scratching at her sack. She felt hotness flood throughout her body. Her cock began to deliver her full load directly into her partner's mouth. Blake continued sucking and bobbing unfazed by the warm cum that started pumping into her mouth. She deep throated the dick again and held it there for an impossibly long time swallowing around the meat to pull every last part of Yang's orgasm out of her body.

Blake pulled her head off Yang's cock and was treated with a few more squirts onto her face that she promptly cleanup up wither her fingers. She then popped said fingers into her mouth to clean them of the cum. "Yang," Blake said threateningly while standing up.

Yang who was barely functioning at the moment just smiled stupidly and responded with, "Yes kitten?"

"I don't remember saying you could cum. Now from what I remember I said that you could only cum if I said so. I didn't say so."

"Oh,"

"Right," Blake began with a sigh, "it seems like I'll need to take more extreme measures," She said before reaching into the back of her leggings and pulling out Gambol Shroud. She dropped the magazine for a brief moment to check if it was loaded correctly then in a blur of movement she pushed Yang into the wall, activated her semblance twice, and pulled the trigger twice. The result was two rock copies of the faunus each one holding one of Yang's hands up in the air with a viciously tight grip. Blake detached the head of the shower and looked at her partner.

"Blake what are you gonna do?"

"To you? Nothing… Yet," Blake grabbed the chair from the corner and placed it facing Yang in the center of the room. "To myself, however. Quite a lot." She adjusted the stream on the shower head until it was a high-pressure pulse. The Faunus than turned the shower head towards herself as she sat in the chair.

Blake ran one finger along the crotch of her leggings before using both hands to rip a hole in the dark fabric. Yang throbbed and struggled against her restraints. "Just sit still and watch. Maybe if you're really good I'll touch you again within the hour." Yang swallowed thickly and continued to watch Blake's movements intently.

Blake held the shower head in her right hand and pointed it at her newly exposed lips. "Ahhh," She sighed in pleasure as she slipped her left hand under her bra so she could play with her breast. The water pounded a rhythm on her clit, but she was missing something and she knew what it was.

"Yang, ahh, do you know I hate this just as much as you do?" Yang liked her dry lips. "I would, hhhh, rather be bent over this chair m-m oh moaning as you stretch me open," The blonde struggled against her restraints once more. ", but you need to learn some restraint. For you, I will demonstrate some."

Yang didn't know what to expect when Blake had said restraint, however, she knew that she didn't expect to watch her partner tease herself for twenty consecutive minutes before finally placing the showerhead to the side. Blake pushed the chair out of the way and sat down on the floor with her legs spread wide. She was drenched from head to toe and begging to be filled with anything.

The faunus put two fingers to her entrance and starte3d to steadily finger herself. "Look at what you've done to me, Yang." Blake moaned adding another finger into the mix. "Your big cock has made me so needy. Before you I could get off with one finger and a hot story, but now… Now I need to feel full." Yang thrust her hips wanting so badly to penetrate her partner.

Blake turned over, presenting Yang with a perfect view of her ass. She continued stroking her clit and fingering herself. Blake moaned and sped up her movements as she approached what was her second orgasm. Yang watched enraptured by the faunus's quivering thighs, curling toes, and spastic hand movements. She was suffering from enough buildup at this point that the futa was fairly sure that her blood cells were being replaced with sperm cells.

"How was the view? I know how much you love my ass. I think I'll do one more-." Yang made a pitiful sound in a response similar to Ruby in puppy mode. "If you behave yourself, watch closely, and don't complain I can let you try again." Yang bit the inside of her cheek hard and stared at her partner.

Blake rolled over onto her back and spread her legs once more. This time, however, her finger went to her ass, not her pussy. "I only let you fuck my ass once," Blake began as she pushed a finger into her puckered hole. "Oh, dust, you made me feel so full," Blake added a second finger to her ass, "You were so rough with me too. Like a wild animal," She added a third finger. "You pulled my hair, bit my neck, spanked me, and fucked me like it was all you needed in the world. Dust, the way you moaned when you came. It gives me shivers thinking about how you pushed so deep into me before filling me pumping me full. If you hadn't been in my ass, fuck, I would have been pregnant for sure."

Blake started to finger her twat again this time however she skipped the slow addition of fingers and went straight to her whole hand. The faunus sat on the floor of the shower fisting her self with three fingers in her asshole. "I can't even imagine what you could do to me if you could go for more than ten minutes. F-Fuck the ways you would stretch me, how you'd use me. Oh, Yang, I want it so badly. Will you give it to me?"

"Y-yeah I'll give you it all," Yang answered apprehensively.

"Yesss!" Blake squeaked uncharacteristically. "Yang I'm gonna cum just thinking about it. FUck! Are you watching, Yang, do you see what your cock does to me. Oh, my, FUCK!"

"Cum, Blake, cum for me: for my cock, dust I want you so bad!" Yang called out to her lover as she came, back arching, eyes closed, body rocking. It looked like the faunus had been hit by a taser the way she shook the pleasure of her orgasm made her body spasm.

The seconds ticked by like minutes for Yang while she watched her Girlfriend experience bliss like no other. What was, in reality, a thirty-second wait felt as though she spent another half an hour going untouched. With a perceived fifty minutes of waiting Yang was about to burst by the time Blake finally sat back up.

Blake was blushing red as Ruby's cape. Yang attributed it to the orgasm, but Blake couldn't believe what she just did. She didn't even do dirty talk like that when they were alone in their room, so doing it in the public showers was unbelievable. But it'd be a damn lie to say Blake didn't think it wasn't hot as her girlfriend post workout. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair to calm down a bit, after all, she had a persona to maintain.

"You did a good job, for the most part, Yang. And you need to give positive reinforcement when teaching, so I'll give you a second chance," Blake spoke in a flat tone while bringing the chair closer to Yang's restrained form. "But to avoid a repeat of last time, I'm going to leave my statues to hold you in place." Yang nodded uncaring of the specifics at this point just needing something to touch her.

Blake went over a mental list of things she could do to the restrained blonde. As much as she'd love to take all seven inches of raw cock in her cunt or ass Blake was well aware that that was far from fair to test Yang with after so much teasing. Blow jobs are fun, but the market was rather saturated at the moment. Then she found her answer.

Yang watched Blake with hungry eyes as the ravenette grabbed the shampoo she brought with her from the counter. Blake stuck her ass out and poured some of the soap on the Bellabooty. She ravenously ran flexed fingers all along her humungous bubbly backside. The leggings she wore were missing the entirety of their crotch and ass.

Yang's breathing got heavier and heavier as Blake approached her. The woman got up onto her toes to get as close as she could to Yang's blushing face before speaking in a quiet whisper. "What is the rule, my big dragon?"

"No cumming unti-,"

"Until I say so, yes," Blake smiled seductively at Yang before stealing a chaste kiss. "Now I'm gonna start," She warned turning around with her arms behind her head Blake pressed her soapy ass against Yang's cock.

It was like they were on a privet dancefloor the way Blake moved her hips. Their breathing and heartbeats loud enough to make up for the lack of music. Yang tried her damndest to focus on not cumming, but the way that Blake was moving was just evil. The woman moved like water given form sliding her ass up, down, and across Yang's teased cock. The seven inches sat firmly pressed between the blonde's own six-pack abs and the shaking ass of the faunus.

In her needy state even the grinding dance was too much for Yang to handle, "Blake if you don't stop I'm gonna cum." Yang growled the warning through gritted teeth.

"Oh, really, good job warning me. You are learning." Blake praised between aroused breaths. She stopped her side to side movements and put Yang's cock between her cheeks and slowed her movements to a crawl. "Can you last like this?" Blake asked. She had her arms behind her head and around Yang's neck while she rolled on and off the balls of her feet to get the upward movement she needed please Yang's cock. This method also had the side effect of flexing her muscles making her grip on Yang's cock that much tighter.

"Maybe, I-I don't know. I'll try, just please don't stop!" Yang begged before kissing the black-haired woman's head and neck. Yang tried to do anything she could to take her attention away from the soft cheeks that surrounded her aching cock. She kissed, sucked, and bit Blake's neck leaving as many marks as she could on the woman's beautiful skin.

"Mmmhmmm, Yang, that's it." Blake wanted so badly to let Yang mark every inch of her neck, but her claves were growing awfully sore and she wasn't sure she could hold herself back much longer if the biting continued. She unwrapped her arms from around the blonde's neck and put them onto the chair in front of her.

She used the chair for leverage to push against as she worked the futa's long cock with her ass. "Yang you can't cum yet, okay?"

"Yes, Blake I know, but I-"

"Good," The statues holding Yang's wrists faded into nothingness. "Then contain yourself." 'Oh, dust please just lose control and fuck me.'

But Yang didn't lose control, she grabbed either side of Blake's ass and held the cheeks together to make a more fuckable hole. She paced herself as well as she could with her mind in a mushy pile. Her cock slid between The Bellabooty in and out at a slow pace and all she could do was watch as her body moved on its own. The slow thrusts were driving her crazy and her cock was on fire, but she could make her hips move any faster no matter what she did.

"Dust, Yang you are being so good." 'Fuck, I need it, please just fuck me already!'

Yang started to thrust faster at when she heard Blake praise her, but her orgasm wasn't getting any closer. Blake's ass rippled with every thrust. Yang saw her cock head peeking out the other side of the tunnel of ass she had made. Every thrust at this point was less than two seconds in and out.

"Yang,"

"Blake?" Yang asked.

"Cum on me," Yang's eyes had been glossed over for a while and they stayed that way as she sped her thrusts up to the point where she was certain she couldn't go any faster. Bubbles flew every which way with every thrust. That was until Yang's hips stopped moving.

Blake didn't allow the stop though and continued the movement herself. She pushed on the chair again she reached between her legs to stroke her clit. "You can cum, Yang, cum on me!" Yang's breath hiccuped and he cock started to pulse. There was a tightening in her balls that she couldn't comprehend she felt like her bladder was about to explode.

After an eternity of searching for what to do Yang thrust her hips one more time into Blake's cheeks and yelled the only thing that she could find in her vocabulary, "Blake!" Finally, the first shot left the tip of her cock. It was as if her cock expanded to twice its size just to shoot the ropes that were coming out of her.

Even during the orgasm, Blake didn't stop she kept moving and rubbing her clit getting off from just the feeling of Yang throb between her ass cheeks. She could feel the hot seed up her back and on her ass, but when she noticed Yang was still cumming she put tip right in the middle of her ass.

Yang saw her cum dripping from Blake's cheeks and spurted a bit more onto the warm skin. "Blake, dust, I love you."

"I love you too, Yang. Come on let's wash up."

"M'kay," Yang mumbled digging her fingers into The Bellabooty one last time.

 **A/N: That makes four! I hope you all had fun. I had planned to release this for Xmas, but how about we call it a late new years present?**

 **This has been BirchShort LOVE you all!**


End file.
